The ring connected us
by NaughtyPAri
Summary: birthday gift to roohi di :)


**A/n: a birthday gift.. happy birthday di.. sorry for being late... hope u like it.. :P**

A person was talking on the phone.

"yes, nahi aaj ki meeting cancel kardo" and he disconnects the phone.

He entered inside the room and found someone sleeping on the bed. He smiled seeing her; he was having a boutique in his hand. He spoke "Good morning"

The person sleeping on the bed did not responded, he moved closed to the bed kept the boutique beside her. He kissed her forehead "happy birthday" and got up to leave. She holds his hand; the person smiles a bit and turns back.

"tum jagi hui thi?" he questioned her.

She sits up straight "haan jab tum room mei aaye they tab" answered back.

"acha.. chalo ready ho jao aaj bahar chalte hai" the person offered

"nahi mujhe kahi nahi jaana Vineet" she replied

Vineet caressed her hairs "Roo, chalo na please"

Ruhana nodes "acha fine lekin jaldi wapas aa jayenge"

Vineet agrees "haan thik hai" he moves a side and Ruhana get up to get ready.

Ruhana comes back and they both walk out of the house.

They went to the restaurant to have lunch together.

Vineet asked "kya logi?"

Ruhana not interested speaks "kuch bhi"

Vineet replies trying to cheering her up "yaha kuch bhi nahi milta"

Ruhana looks at him. Vineet closes the menu and sits. Ruhana asked "kya hua?"

Vineet spoke "jab koi interested hi nahi hai to yaha baithke kya karna chalo" he began to get up.

But ruhana stopped him with "nahi ruko" Vineet sits back

"acha batati hun" looking at the menu. They order the food. "roo" vineet called her name politely.

Ruhana "haan" replied him back.

He took her hand and took out the something from his pocket. It was a ring "will you marry me?"

Ruhana was shocked, she let go her hand and spoke "vineet tum!"

He stopped her with "roo please, main janta hun jo hua wo acha nahi tha par tum aise nahi reh sakti"

Ruhana got up and spoke "vineet main jaise reh rahi hun waise rehendo mujhe" and left from there. Someone watched them both and was in thought.

Ruhana came back home and went to the room. She had tears in her eyes. A picture frame was hanging on the wall. Ruhana touched the face and a smile on her face remembering the person. She recalled..

 _It was 8 am in the morning, Ruhana went to the room, she opens the curtain and let sun shine on the person sleeping_

" _good morning uth jaa and ready ho jaa"_

 _And left the room, she comes to the dining area and arranges the plates. Someone jumps on her from behind with "good morning"_

 _Ruhana turned and says "aise koi good morning wish karta hai kya?"_

 _The person speaks "haan main karti hun"_

 _Ruhana ruffles her hair which irritates the person as always.. "Di tum mere baalo ko haath mat lagaya karo"_

 _Ruhana smiles "acha baith ja naste ke liye"_

 _The person sits and asked her "Di, ek baat bolu?"_

" _haan bol pallu" she said while applying butter on the bread_

" _tum shaadi kab karogi jiju se?" with a teasing smile on her face._

 _Ruhana looked at her "kyun tujhe kyun jaldi hai meri shaadi ki?"_

 _Palak replies "offo di, tumhari shaadi nahi hogi to meri kaise hogi?"_

 _Just then a voice comes from behind "to dum dono behene ek hi din shaadi kyun nhi kar lete?"_

 _Both looked at the direction from where the voice came from. It was vineet standing behind._

 _Palak got up from chair with excitement "jiju mast idea hai kya bolti ho di?"_

 _Ruhana spoke "idea to bura nahi hai tera"_

 _Palak smiles "to teh raha ek hi din hogi jiju aap na tayari karo" and started to walk but vineet stopped her.._

" _ek minute ek minute saali sahiba"_

 _Palak looked at him "kya?"_

 _Vineet "tumhari behen ka to thik hai lekin tumhara dulha kaha hai?"_

 _Palak smiles and speaks "hai na" biting her tongue._

 _Ruhana crossed her hands around her chest "kaun hai? Humhe bhi batao"_

" _dekho aap dono gussa mat hona"_

 _Ruvi shake their head in yes.._

" _wo hai na psychiatrist Akshay Mehra" and runs inside her room._

 _Ruhana and Vineet looked at each other and then realized what she said._

 _Vineet spoke "yeh uss paagal ke saath shaadi karegi?"_

 _Ruhana smiled and spoke "ek paagal ki shaadi dusre paagal se hi ho sakti hai"_

 _And they both shared the laughter. They have been together from past 5 years. Ruhana had responsibility of her sister and Vineet was busy setting his business. They were waiting for right time and may be this was the time._

 _Wedding predations had begun. The night before the wedding, Ruhana came to palak's room, she hide the diary under the pillow quickly._

" _di tum!"_

 _Ruhana replies "haan main tum kar kya rahi thi waise?"_

 _Palak spoke "nothing, acha suno jiju aur aap na mujhse milne roj aana warna mai tapak jaungi ghar aapke"_

 _Ruhana smiles "haan tumhara wo paagal doctor usko bol dungi main tumhe le aaye kare"_

 _They both giggle. Palak lays down on her lap and says "di.. tum wo lori sunao na jo tum sunati thi"_

 _Ruhana spoke "Aaj tujhe achanak lori kyun?"_

 _Palak replies "pata nahi bas mann kiya please sunao"_

 _ **Kaanch hai meri gudiya**_

 _ **Sajake hai usko rakhna**_

 _ **Toot na jaye kahi uski neendiya**_

 _ **Dheere se haule se usko sulana**_

 _Palak smiles hearing it.._

 _ **Sapne jo hai sajaye**_

 _ **Sirf uske liye, sirf uske liye**_

 _ **Roye hum muskuraye**_

 _ **Sirf uske liye, sirf uske liye**_

 _ **Pariyo hai meri gudiya**_

 _ **Pakadke usko hai rakhna**_

 _ **Choot na jaye daaman kahi**_

 _ **Gale se usko lagana**_

 _Palak had already fallen sleep. Ruhana kissed her forehead, slowly places the pillow under her head and gets up turns off the lights._

 _The next morning palak wakes up with smile on her face. She checked her phone it started ringing, she picked up "haan.. dekho aajke baadmain wahi aane wali hun phir band karati hun tumhara flirt karna samjhe Mr. Psycho"_

" _acha bye di bula rahi hai love you.." and disconnects the call._

 _She then calls another person "are wo gift ka kya hua? Shyam tak jaldi prepare karo samjhe haan main aake collect kar lungi"_

 _The day passed and it was time for them to get ready.._

" _di chalo main tumhe tayar karti hun" palak spoke_

 _Ruhana said "Acha to tumhe kaun tayar karega"_

 _Palak does not listen and says "aap kar dena"_

 _And both were ready. Palak hugged Ruhana "awesome lagh rahe ho"_

 _She then recalled "haayo rabba main bhool gayi main aati hun"_

 _Ruhana stopped her "kaha jaa rahi hai?"_

 _Palak tells her "gift laane"_

 _Ruhana nodes no "nahi kahi nhi jayegi tu.."_

 _Palak assures her "di, wo lana zaruri hai shaadi se pehle bas aadha gante mei aa jaungi"_

 _She leaves ruhana's hand and walks away. Ruhana smiles "paagal"_

 _Palak took the car and drove towards the shop. Here Vineet and Akshay were on the door and the guests welcome them._

 _Ruhana taught "yeh ladki abhi tak aayi nahi"_

 _Vineet came to her "kya hua roo?"_

 _Ruhana spoke "are wo koi gift ke chakkar mei chali gayi abhi tak aayi nahi"_

 _Vineet smiles "tum na tension le rahi ho aa jayegi intezar kar lega uska dulha todha aur"_

 _Palak reached the shop and collected the gift. She smiles and sat inside the car. She was really happy today as it was big day for her and her sister. From front a car comes and other side was the bike to save from getting clash. It was T junction and from other side a truck came and hit the car. The car bounced up high and it clashed with the tree._

 _Here Ruhana was calling Palak but the phone was ringing inside the room._

" _aaj yeh phone bhi yahi chod gayi"_

 _Akshay speaks "di, aapko kuch pata hai kaunsi shop pe gayi hai?"_

 _Ruhana nodes "nahi…"_

 _Just then an inspector enters the house. Vineet sees him "aap yaha?"_

 _Inspector says "MH 7693 yeh car aapki hai?"_

 _Vineet nodes "jee baat kya hai?"_

 _Inspector speaks "car ka accident hua hai"_

 _Ruhana was shocked to hear this.. "kya? wo thik to hai na? kuch hua to nahi use"_

 _Vineet "roo, sambalo khudko kuch nhi hua hoga use.. main dekhke aata hun abhi"_

 _Vineet and Akshay leave to see on the way inspector informs them something which shocks them._

 _Ruhana was getting restless.. she called Vineet many times and he always assured her Palak is fine._

 _After half an hour, Vineet enters the house. Ruhana got up and rushed to Vineet.._

" _kaha hai pallu?" she asked_

 _Vineet was silent… ruhana screamed at him "kaha hai Vineet bolo na"_

 _He moved a side. Akshay was carrying palak in his arms and makes her lay on the floor. Ruhana went to her._

" _kya hua ise?" she questioned.._

 _Akshay was in tears. Vineet came over and put his hand on Ruhana's shoulder. Ruhana turned "kya hua?"_

 _Vineet speaks with heavy heart.. "wo humhe chodke chali gayi"_

 _Ruhana was stunned left with wide open eyes.. she caressed her hairs.._

 _ **Kaanch thi meri gudiya**_

 _ **Sajake uska tha rakha**_

 _ **Ab kabhi toote na uski neendiya**_

 _ **Roye na ruke mere naina**_

 _Ruhana covered her face on her and cried.. Vineet tried consoling her. He grabbed her and Ruhana cried on his shoulder._

Ruhana thoughts were disturbed by the fall of the vase due to the wind. She went and picked up the vase. Her eyes fell on the diary which was under the pillow. She got up and moved towards the bed to grab the diary. She sits on the bed and starts reading it.

"dear diary waise to mujhe teri zarurat hai nahi kyuki meri di mere saath hai meri baatein sunne ke liye"

Ruhana smiled a bit..

"lekin hai kuch baatein unhe nhi bata sakti isliye yaha likh rahi hun"

"you know what, meri wajah se di ne ab tak jiju ko haan nahi bola, kitna khayal rakhti hai mera lekin ab na unhe haan kehna padega kyuki maine apne ne paagal dundh liya hai are unhe bata dungi fikar not"

She turned the page. "guess what? Aaj shaadi hai are meri nahi hum dono ki.. par pata nhi kyu kuch ajeeb lag raha hai khushi hai ya di se door hone ka gham? Samjh nhi paa rahi hun. Aur ek yeh jeweler kabse keh rahi hun rings tayar karde sunta hi nahi huh.. raaz hai ek din hum market gaye they aur di aur mujhe hum dono ko ek design bahut pasand aaya tha isliye humne tay kiya tha hum apni shaadi ke din ek hi designs ki ring pehenge di bhool gayi shayad par main nhi bhool sakti. Jiju ko main chupke se ring de dungi kyuki main karcha karu di ko pasand nahi.. hehe.. jiju to manenge meri baat" tear dropped on the page. "khud jaana padega lene aur is psycho ko lena chahiye tha mera ring par nhi hadh hai.. acha suno kisiko batana mat raat di.." and it was left incomplete.

The doorbell ringed. Ruhana got up and moved towards the door. She opened and a person was standing on the door, covering his head with holding boutique in front.

"kaun?"

"happy birthday di" he greeted by giving Ruhana the boutique.

She took it and spoke "thanks!" sadly.

"yahi se bahar bejh dogi andar nhi bulaogi" he complained

Ruhana "nahi aao andar"

The person gets in. He takes out a box from his pocket. "yeh gift aapke liye"

Ruhana looked at him with "yeh.."

"lo na" he claims

Ruhana takes it and opens it. She was surprised and looked at him "Akshay yeh"

Akshay nodes "haan yeh wahi ring hai dena to aapki behen ko chahiye tha par main de raha hun"

Vineet comes there..

Akshay questioned "ab aap uski wish puri nahi karogi kya? shaadi mei vineet jiju ke haatho yeh ring pehenke?"

Ruhana speaks "lekin Akshay abhi kaise?"

Akshay holds her hand "janta hun aapke muskil hai par aap usko khush dekhna chahti hai na uske liye aapko khush rehna padega"

Vineet says "Roo.. Akshay sahi keh raha hai.. aur wo bhi to yahi chahti thi na hum dono ek saath khush rahe"

Ruhana thought.. and she agrees..

It was a simple wedding with close family and friends present. Akshay gave the ring to Vineet and he slides the ring into Ruhana's hand.

The other similar ring Akshay had with him he looked at it and his eyes became moist. He closed his palm and kept it back inside his pocket.

Ruhana and Vineet left to start a new life. Inside the room, Ruvi were sitting on the bed.

Vineet brought a frame with him. Ruhana asked "vineet kya kar rahe ho tum?"

Vineet looked at her and warns her to be quiet "shanti se baiti raho"

He hanged the picture on the wall. Ruhana saw it and smiled looking at it. It was four of them complete.. "so kaun kehta hai humari family puri nahi hai"

Ruhana smiles "haan puri hai.."

She gets up and hugs him..

"waise ek baat batao tum ladkiya aapne aansu dahej mei leke aati ho kya?" vineet teased

Ruhana glared at him "kya?"

"haan paise se zyada to tum aansu barbaad karti ho sudhar jao" he warned her

Ruhana laughed at this comment.. "tum bhi na.."

Vineet brought her near the window.. the moon was shining. Ruhana rested her head on Vineet's shoulder and looked at the sky which was beautiful than rest of the nights.

 **The End..**

 **A/n: okay don't kill me for this please.. but yeh idea kafi time se tha to likh diya hehe.. haan dusra koi deemag mei aaya nahi as supporting so... Palshay le liya.. happy birthday sweety di.. aapko pasand aaya to batao nahi aaya to bhi batao..**


End file.
